1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a fluid injector, and more particularly to a fluid injector that can be used to treat a surface of a flat display panel, and that improves injection precision.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a fluid injector used for treating a surface of a flat display panel is formed having a length greater than a width of the panel, and is provided with a nozzle having an uneven surface. However, the uneven surface makes it difficult to uniformly treat an inner surface of the panel. Furthermore, when intervals between the nozzles are not uniform, the injection precision is deteriorated.
In addition, the conventional fluid injector has a drawback in that pressures of the injection nozzles are not uniform, so the surface of the panel cannot be precisely processed.
Furthermore, due to the length of the injection nozzle, the dispensing and flow rate of the fluid are not uniformly realized in the course of injecting the fluid.